This invention relates to apparatus for stoppering containers in an evacuated or inert atmosphere, and more particularly to such apparatus which is capable of stoppering containers of different sizes.
This invention is an improvement on an earlier container stoppering apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,537,233. In one variation of that earlier apparatus, elongated suspension rods are employed to slidably support the second uppermost shelf from the uppermost shelf and each subsequent shelf from a shelf above it but spaced from it by an intervening shelf. The two uppermost shelves also are arranged to be secured detachable in abutting relationship. This support arrangement allows the shelves to be adjusted to two different spacings.
However, there are many instances of use in which it is desirable to provide more than two different spacings in order to accommodate the stoppering of containers of many different sizes. With the earlier apparatus it is necessary to reassemble the shelves with suspension rods of different lengths in order to accommodate other sizes of containers. Such reassembly involves considerable time which is reflected in added costs of labor and production down time.